


What's in a Name

by callantry



Series: hopelessly gay abnormals [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, One Shot, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, a small bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callantry/pseuds/callantry
Summary: AU that takes place before Levi learns of his surname.-----------------------The shop clerk returned Levi’s paperwork back to him. “Last name is blank.”Levi stared at the paper. “Don’t have one.”Hanji elbowed him. “Just use my surname,” they said.Levi glanced at them.“It doesn’t matter,” they said. “Besides, if anyone needs to find a Captain Levi in the Survey Corps, they won’t confuse you for someone else.”Levi only shook his head before writing Zoë in the surname space. It did matter.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: hopelessly gay abnormals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867930
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> \--per usual, no beta reader, if there are errors pls lemme know--
> 
> just really liked the concept of Levi taking on Hanji's last name in an odd way. hope you enjoy!

The shop clerk returned Levi’s paperwork back to him. “Last name is blank.”

Levi stared at the paper. “Don’t have one.”

“Look, it doesn’t matter to me if you’re some high ranking captain in the military. Gotta have a last name.”

It had been years since Levi had been in a situation like this. Even when he’d joined the Survey Corps, they hadn’t put up much of an ordeal about his name. What had he done last time? Used Farlan’s last name, probably. It made sense then. Surnames denoted family, and Farlan had been family. But now a lie like that wasn’t so simple.

Hanji elbowed him. “Just use my surname,” they said.

Levi glanced at them.

“It doesn’t matter,” they said. “Besides, if anyone needs to find a Captain Levi in the Survey Corps, they won’t confuse you for someone else.”

Levi only shook his head before writing _Zoë_ in the surname space. It did matter.

* * *

There was a knock on Hanji’s lab door.

“Come in,” Levi called.

Jean opened the door to see Levi at Hanji’s desk. “Oh,” he said. “Captain. Do you know where Squad Leader Hanji is?”

Levi crossed his arms and leaned back in their chair. “They’re supposed to be here. Any minute now.” He saw a package and a few scrolls in Jean’s arms. “Those for them?”

“Yes,” Jean said quickly, but he kept holding onto the items. “Well, I think so.”

“What does that mean?” Levi asked.

Jean’s eyes darted around the room. “Uh, that the scrolls are addressed to Squad Leader Hanji. The package is addressed to… Captain Zoë.”

“People get military titles confused all the time,” Levi said. “Just leave it all here. I’ll make sure they know.”

“Yes, sir,” Jean said. He set the package and scrolls on Hanji’s desk and left.

Levi glanced at the scrolls, which were addressed as Jean said. _Attn: Squad Leader Zoë._ However, the package read _Attn: Captain L. Zoë._

Hanji burst into the lab. “Sorry, Levi,” they said. “Hope you weren’t waiting long— oh did the reports arrive?”

Levi nodded, and handed them the scrolls.

“A package?” Hanji asked. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“It’s not for you,” Levi said.

Hanji leaned in to read the label. “Captain Zoë,” they said, letting out a laugh.

Levi rolled his eyes and stood up.

“I’m sorry, Levi,” they said. “I just never thought— don’t leave, you promised you’d look at these reports with me.”

“Have your chair,” Levi said. He pulled a stool from the lab bench to sit at the corner of the desk.

Hanji took their seat. “What’s in the package though?”

“Isn’t the briefing in two hours?”

“That’s plenty of time,” they said. Levi knew Hanji was going to make them both late again. A couple of hours wasn’t enough time for four reports, not with the way Hanji liked to comb through every detail.

“It’s probably just tea,” Levi said.

“Your birthday tea?”

“It’s summer, four-eyes.”

“Half-birthday,” they said. “You knew what I meant.”

“There’s no point in celebrating half-birthdays,” Levi muttered.

“But the herbs for your favorite tea are in season,” Hanji said. “Have you ever thought about growing herbs?”

“I don’t have time to tend to a garden,” Levi said.He pointed at the scrolls. “Those reports aren’t going to read themselves.”

Hanji sighed. “Fine. Will you take notes?”

“You ask like that isn’t how this works every time.”

They smiled. “I appreciate it.”

* * *

After an expedition preparations meeting, Erwin asked Hanji to stay behind a moment. Levi glanced at Hanji as he left. They’d asked if they could accompany on his errands into town after the meeting, but apparently that would have to wait.

“Shouldn’t be long,” Hanji said to Levi.

Levi then looked to Erwin, who nodded.

“Close the door after you leave, Levi,” Erwin said.

Once the room was empty, Hanji asked, “What did you need from me, Erwin?”

Erwin smiled. “I just wanted to remind you that expense reports are due soon since the end of third quarter is drawing near.” He nodded towards the closed door and added, “Levi turned his in already, of course. Had _Zoë_ listed in the surname space of the form. Know anything about that?”

Hanji shrugged. “He did that putting in an order at a shop a while back.”

“Oh?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah,” they said. “He said that the tea I got him for his half-birthday wasn’t bad. Which means he really liked it. So, I took him to the shop where I got it, but they didn’t have any in stock. Store owner said he could have some tea delivered to Levi as soon as it arrived. Wouldn’t take the form with no last name, though. Shopkeepers can be sticklers about that sort of thing.”

“I see,” Erwin said, his blue eyes watchful. “Surprised he let you give him anything for his half-birthday. He barely tolerates celebrating his own birthday.”

“That’s cos it’s around the holidays,” Hanji said. “Lots of soldiers take leave to go home to their families.” They left off what Erwin could surely infer: Levi didn’t have a family, and his birthday happening to fall on a holiday annually reinforced that absence.

“That reminds me,” Erwin said. “About that request for leave that Levi filed for you. I’ve been meaning to approve it, but I keep forgetting the paperwork in my office.”

“For me?” Hanji echoed. “When?”

“Early September,” he said. “He said it was for a research project, so I thought you knew about it.”

“No,” Hanji said. “I don’t remember— I mean, I talk to him about my research, but I hadn’t said anything about needing to take leave.” They shook their head, as if to dismiss their own questions. “I’ll ask him about it.”

“Very well,” Erwin said. “That was all. Get your expense reports to me as soon as possible, please.”

Hanji found Levi outside the building, waiting where both of their horses were posted.

“Finally ready, four-eyes?” Levi asked.

“Erwin said you filed a request for leave for me?”

Levi untied his horse and mounted. “What for?” he asked. “He hasn’t approved the requests yet.”

“Did you file multiple requests for me?” Hanji asked, taking hold of the reins of Levi’s horse near the bit.

“No,” Levi said. He glanced at the reins they were holding, and a scowl grew more pronounced on his face. “Are you still coming into town or not? I don’t care if you’re not, but don’t hold me up.”

“I’m coming with you,” Hanji said. “Just tell me what you mean by ‘requests’ plural.”

Levi sighed. “For myself.” His eyes narrowed. “It seems like Erwin didn’t mention that.”

Hanji let go of the reins. “No,” they said. “He didn’t.” They looked at Levi expectantly.

“Mount up, then,” Levi said. “We’re wasting daylight.”

In town, Levi purchased a portable tea kettle (he had been forced to abandon his other one on the last expedition), a bag of apples— “Think Erwin will let me expense apples as horse feed?” —and a razor. He cut his hair before every expedition, if not more frequently. His errands were done, and he and Hanji were making their way back around the market square.

“Erwin said you already turned into your expense report,” Hanji said.

Levi slowed his pace. “Seems awful talkative about my paperwork,” he said. “Is there something striking about my penmanship?”

“More that you decided to fill in the surname section,” Hanji said.

Levi fell silent.

Hanji glanced at him, but Levi was only staring at the ground in front of him. “It’s not a problem, Levi,” they said. “I said you could use it.”

He still said nothing.

“Levi?” they asked again.

“Wasn’t there anything you needed to get?” Levi said. “You badgered me about coming into town, but you haven’t bought anything.”

“What?” Hanji said.

“If we don’t head back soon, we’ll miss the dinner hour,” he said. “You may not care about your eating habits, but I don’t skip meals.”

“Will you just answer me?” Hanji asked. “It doesn’t matter to me if you put my surname down. I told you that you could use it, so it doesn’t matter.”

“No.” Levi stopped, and looked at Hanji directly. “Stop saying that.”

“Saying what?” they said.

“Did you need to buy anything or not?” Levi repeated.

Hanji glanced away and shook their head in exasperation. “My errand can wait,” they said. “Let’s head back then.”

Levi turned and started walking in the direction of their horses. Hanji followed him. Once they reached their horses and Levi packed up his saddle bags, he turned back to Hanji. “It should matter,” he said. Then he mounted up, without so much of a glance in Hanji’s direction to see if they followed suit.

Hanji caught up to him easily, but let Levi lead the whole way back to the Survey Corps headquarters. In front of the mess hall, they both dismounted without speaking a word to one another. Hanji watched Levi enter the mess hall before deciding to head back to their lab instead. Of course, Hanji knew that they had upset Levi, but they hadn’t yet figured out how. Once in the research building, Hanji fixed themself some tea and locked themself in their lab. It was where they did their best thinking.

 _It should matter._ Had Levi meant that they should be bothered? Why? Sure, Hanji was surprised that he had decided to use their surname beyond that once instance with the shopkeeper, but there were plenty of other times where a surname was necessary. Maybe it was easier for Levi to use a consistent name. Hanji didn’t ask about why Levi simply just didn’t pick a surname for himself. Even approaching the question from the practical aspect of having a surname would surely run up against the question of family, and that was a topic Levi didn’t care to discuss.Hanji hadn’t thought much of the suggestion when they’d made it— the situation was unique to Levi, and they thought that they were giving him an easy out.

Sipping their tea, Hanji realized that the gesture couldn’t have been that simple to Levi. Nor would he have taken the suggestion without significant consideration. It should matter. Levi was right— he knew what a surname meant, what weight it carried. A family name, a connection to a lineage, whether that connection was wanted or not. Levi didn’t have any of it— name, family, knowledge of lineage, of belonging. And yet, he had taken their suggestion that day, claimed their surname for a moment. And again, in other moments since. Why? The question gnawed at Hanji, much like the growing hunger in their stomach. They shouldn’t have skipped dinner.

The doorknob to their lab rattled as someone tried to open the door. Hanji waited, knowing they probably should answer. Lights on didn’t mean they were in the lab, though. They’d left lamps burning far too often. The doorknob went still. A few seconds passed, and Hanji figured whoever was on the other side had left. But then a knock came— the first knock reluctant, the second and third more firm.

“Hanji.”

It was Levi.

“I know you’re in there. Open up.” After a moment of silence, he added in a lower voice, “Please.”

Hanji opened the door. Levi thrust two apples into their hands and walked into the lab. “You skipped dinner.”

“Thanks,” Hanji said, and put one of the apples on their desk. They held onto the other one, but didn’t bite into it.

Levi inhaled. “Tea isn’t dinner.”

“I know.” Hanji sat down.

He remained standing and crossed his arms. “The last surname I… borrowed…was Farlan’s,” he said.

“Figured it was something like that,” Hanji murmured.

“It should matter,” Levi said, “to you. It matters to me.”

“It does,” they said.

Levi looked away. “Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear.”

“Levi,” Hanji said. “I’m sorry. You’re right in that it should matter to me. And it does. I wasn’t thinking about my phrasing. All I meant was that I didn’t want you to think that—“ They broke off, fumbling for words.

“Didn’t want me to think what?”

Hanji began rubbing the apple in their hands nervously. “I didn’t want to be flippant,” they said, “but I didn’t want you to overthink it.”

Levi was silent as he took in their words.

“Please correct me if I’m wrong,” Hanji began. “I think I made you feel insignificant with my choice of phrasing.”

Levi said nothing, only bit his lip.

Hanji took his silence as confirmation. They continued, “Of course you’re important to me, Levi. You know that.”

“Stop it,” Levi muttered.

“It matters,” Hanji said. “It does.”

Levi held their gaze for a moment. He then glanced at the apple in their hands. “You better eat that, four-eyes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hanji said. They took a bite. Levi didn’t move. “What’s the deal with the requests for leave, though? Don’t get all cryptic.”

“What all did Erwin tell you?” Levi asked. His posture relaxed as he leaned back against the wall.

“Nothing really,” Hanji said. “In early September. And that it was for my research, but I’m pretty sure you made that up.”

A hint of a smile played on Levi’s face. “Depends how you look at it,” he said. “You got all excited about those public gardens opening in the interior. Could be research. How the hell would I know?”

Hanji’s jaw fell open. They pointed to themself. “I’m going—“ they broke off, their brain working too fast for words. “You—“ They pointed at him. “We’re going?” they asked in utter disbelief. “To the public gardens? In the interior?”

“I have two tickets under _Zoë_ ,” Levi said.

Hanji still seemed not to fully comprehend what he was telling them. “Tickets. For when?”

“September fifth,” he answered.

“My birthday?” Hanji said.

“Yes,” Levi said slowly. “Unless—“

“No,” Hanji said. “I didn’t know when I’d be able to see those gardens. There are going to be so many different plants. And butterflies. And bugs. And indoor gardens! Who would have thought to do that?” They looked at Levi, grinning. “Thank you.”

“I’m not going near any bugs.”

“Suit yourself,” Hanji said. “They have what’s called an exoskeleton, which means their skin is hardened. It’s cool, really.”

“Like the Armored Titan?” Levi asked.

“Yes,” Hanji said, their brown eyes lighting up. “Just like the Armored Titan.”


End file.
